


Мне положена желчь так подай же и мёд

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Nero parenting sons of Sparda alone, Out of Character, Pre-Het, Raincoats, Self-cest, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, fem! Vergil, parenting, parenting by Nero
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Драбблосборник о том, почему хлебнувшим горя неплохо бы получить и чего-то хорошего. Ну и конечно же о том, с чего начинались эти горе и беды разной величины.______________________[Drabble collection about why someone who got a lot of pain needs to get some good, too. And of course, about moments when this bad things gonna happened.]





	1. Серебро да воды Стикса

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то рисует, а я промышляю словесной эстетикой. Хотя конечно же, здесь не помешал бы фанарт для моей идеи. Если вдруг кого это вдоховит рисовать ― не забудьте сообщить, мне интересно!

― Мир его челу…

Что-то такое же, нежное, с придыханием, шепнула ей Ви.

Вергилия смотрит на гладь: Данте идёт вода.

В ней он не такой беспросветный придурок, а какой-то мирный, даже спокоен: руки раскинуты в стороны, улыбка мягкая, безо всех этих шутовских ухмылок до ушей, на мраморно-серую и пропитывающуюся водой рубашку кровью капнули лепестки шиповника, чуть насыщенней, чем тянущие на дно полы плаща.

Кажется, она вот-вот потеряет его в пучине, но к счастью, они всё предусмотрели. Здесь до дна даже Ви без трости достаёт ногами.

Войти, правда, не решается, словно капля отсюда обяжет её к безвозвратному путешествию с Хароном на вёслах.

Теперь, когда Данте вырвал её из этого тернистого плена двух сознаний, у неё и Ви появились свои тела.

Не сразу ― для этого Данте и остался здесь: безмятежный, улыбавшийся, говоривший, что вытащит её, что поможет, что теперь Ви больше не будет властна над ними, что они теперь вместе навсегда, неважно где и как.

Вергилия пальцем приподнимает подбородок Данте: с щетиной почти непохож. Краем глаза она ловит ухмылку Ви ― удовлетворение у них явно одного масштаба. Она гладит Данте по щеке, заправляет волосы за ухо, но те уже не слушаются и начинают серебриться пучками вокруг его головы, словно недорисованный ореол этого не пойми откуда взявшегося смирения.

Но зачем оно ей, если так легко и тихо разливается покой в груди, когда Ви прижимается губами к её виску? Какая разница, что им говорил Данте, если Вергилия легко выдыхает на это в ответ, почти не хмурясь, когда закрывает выдающие всю тягу к ней глаза?

Ви продолжает вслед за ней: Вергилия касается бархатистых лепестков на воде ― Ви медленно целует её в угол рта. Вергилия резко кладёт руку Данте на шею ― Ви трепетно выдыхает ей в шею. Вергилия оттягивает пальцем намокший ворот рубашки Данте ― Ви прижимается ртом к выступающим венам на её широком жилистом плече.

В ответ на объятия Данте Вергилия привычно хваталась за «Ямато».  
В ответ на приобнявшую руку Ви Вергилия лишь хочет сдержанно выдохнуть сквозь зубы ― приятно.

Пальцы Ви гладят её по плечу и на них лишь мягкие намёки на мозоли ― всего-то месяц с тростью, верно? Но от мозолистых рук Вергилия под жилетом она также закрывает глаза ― даже ещё более доверчиво или даже самоотверженно. Но Вергилия не видит в этом глупой людской ошибки ― это ведь буквально доверять самой себе.  
Шиповник колыхается над ними и теперь облепив руку Ви, словно добавляет красок смолистой вязи на руке, красит красным её макушку и кажется, алой слезой лежит у Данте на скулах и щеках.

Данте, увы, так не каялся ― лишь смеялся на все её замечания, снова глупо шутил, пытаясь её подбодрить, а вот слез и крови на его лице было не больше обычного ― словно он забывал, как ей это не нравится.

С Ви же ей не хочется боли ― они обе принимают то, сколько кё много в их общей памяти.

Но к счастью, Данте легко согласился: помощь такого рода не вызвала в нём ревности.

Кажется, сейчас его нельзя назвать более безмятежным, чем когда-либо: Вергилия считает это выражение лица почти ожидающим её поцелуя.

― В некотором роде это прекрасно, ― лаская одним дыханием, шепчет ей на ухо Ви, ― У нас вышло даже лучше, чем мы думали. Думаю, остальные смогут это понять.

Вергилия касается упавших в воду листьев: те падают в воду вслед за остатками соцветия. Если разложить вокруг головы ― будет почти венок.

Он ей помог, потому что любил, а это, кажется, важно для свершения ритуала. Хотя возможно, ему пришлась по вкусу идея удвоения той части Вергилии, которая носит в себе очень много их общих воспоминаний.

Но не все.

Вергилия отстраняется и испытующе смотрит на Ви:

― Ясно ли здесь всем, что же здесь было? Хватит ли им ума прочесть это послание без слов? ― Вергилия заранее хмурится, видя, что найдутся те, кто не поймут представшего перед ними зрелища.

― Никто и ничто не могут окончательно решить, что же случилось с Офелией, ― отвечает ей Ви.

Вергилия медленно приподнимает уголки рта в понимающей улыбке.

Да, сколько ничтожных людских теорий разбилось о чужую тайну.

Только вот то, что она видит, тайной для них обеих не является.  
Ведь как и в случае Офелии, итог был один.

И теперь она победила брата уже навсегда — уже не придётся топить его вторично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС-нута Вергилия, ООС-нута Ви, а для описания подошло бы и «Утоп Данте. Совсем утоп» которым я проспойлерила суть драббла в переписке и мем с подписью «Вы утопили деда»
> 
> Разумеется, это было интересно ― особенно после поведения Данте в новелле.


	2. Восьмёрки, хвост, один язык

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdie bones, snake's tongue — this is an all you need to know about V. Dante and V makes Vergilia to bite only one of them — this is not at all you need to know about Vergilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante/fem! Vergil/V, blood and biting kink, Vergilia uses her tail from DT to give Dante something he deserves c:
> 
> _________________
> 
> Данте/Вергилия\фем!Ви, трисом, хвост также участвует, за хэдканоны на эротичное полудемоническое «кусь» и много жующих демониц спасибо Даше (это заразно, так что я продолжу в том же духе).

Птичья кость, змеиный язык ― вот что стоит знать о Ви.

Из-за первого она налегает на ногу Вергилии всем телом ― один неосторожный захват между ног и Вергилия сломает ей шею. Вернее, самой себе ведь удвоить свою человечность оказалось во всех смыслах более живучей идеей, чем она думала.

Из-за второго, из-за языка, Вергилия и правда готова податься Ви навстречу: неужели можно творить такое обычным людским языком? Наверняка это какое-нибудь мелкое заклинание из недр её памяти, пока она девчонкой узнавала для мира смертных или что-то такое. По крайней мере, ей гораздо легче так думать.

Ви постоянно меняет темп и над головой завистливо цыкает Данте.

Вергилия на всякий случай шлёпает его хвостом ― ему неплохо бы заткнуться и не вздумать шутить про «восьмёрочку» которую она так любит в исполнении Ви. По её ощущению это точно некая эксклюзивная соната ― со стуком крови в ушах, с пальцами перебирающими одной ей видимые струны на её теле, с её поздним осознанием, что она выдыхает громче обычного.

И ошарашенным лицом Данте над ней ― от второго шлепка Вергилии он отнимает руку от её покрытого засосами бедра и почти встаёт на четвереньки. Как ни крути, а её хвост ― лучшая плётка, но сейчас она это делает даже не из радости видеть его зад покрытый красными, похожими на следы шин, следами. Просто Ви любит неожиданности. Сменить направление например. Или как сейчас ― задеть зигзагом обе пары губ.

Наверное, она сейчас ухмыля…

Вергилия замирает на миг ― словно оглушённая, с немым «А!» в горле, с удивительно живым и словно не осознающим всей силы видимых на нём эмоций лицом, замершими на полпути к лицу Данте руками.

А потом жадно вгрызается брату в рот ― не щадя ни губ, ни щёк, стукаясь зубами и жаждая ещё и ещё его крови. Кажется, Данте ей отвечает ― пытается слизнуть кровь чудом уцелевшим языком: с подбородка, шеи, затёкшую алыми струйками за уши. Как раз когда Данте зализывает на ней все засосы, Ви снова повторяет эту «змейку» у неё между ног.

И Вергилия вгрызается по полной ― пропарывая кожу, впиваясь, кажется, хрустят под зубами хрящики, а на грудь ложатся две разные ладони и одна из них не прочь размазать брызнувшую кровь. Сейчас Вергилия задумывается стоит ли и Ви так делать ― жажда и удовольствие вливаются в неё единым потоком, преумножая каждое ощущение, давая силы. А потому Вергилия делает самое бережное для Ви и самое забавное для Данте ― вцепляется ему в волосы, только бы не дотронуться до волос Ви.

Данте хрипит, но продолжает тянуться к ней: он соскучился, он давно не испытавал столько возбуждения боли в один миг, это почти в новинку, Вергилия знает, а Ви разбирает любопытство.

И оторвавшись от него, отдышавшись, Вергилия видит его ещё более искажённую улыбку: с распоротыми щеками она ещё шире, а Данте как обычно не скрывает, что же такого есть в её укусах.

И глядя на него Вергилия отстраненно отмечает: конечно же, он порой завидует тому, что может Ви.

Но именно сейчас ему совершенно наплевать.

Ведь Вергилия напилась им в полную силу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут должен быть мем «Вы выпороли деда»


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вергилия почти что спорит. Но в её недовольстве никогда не бывает «почти». Только вот Ви можно гораздо больше, чем Данте, чтобы эту ссору не затягивать. Modern-AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вергилия/фем!Ви, модерн-AU, где Вергилия бывшая наёмная убийца, а Ви знает рецепт того, как срастись тем, кто теряли почти всё. Каюсь, эту мелочь не подымается рука положить отдельно на #лесбиюль хоть и очень хочу написать именно туда.
> 
> Песня играет в эпиграфе, местами в тексте есть перевод так что не критично.

_Dark Moor ― The Chariot_

― Мы не пошли на концерт, ― с нажимом произносит Вергилия.

Этот нажим умеет различать Данте, а Ви…

Ви умеет притворяться, что не слышала его вовсе ― только щурится на миг и затем снова говорит:

― Зато здесь лучше слышно.

Что именно здесь слышно кроме любимого куплета Ви о падении в колеснице, Вергилии неясно.

― Лучше? Серьёзно?

Но «падать как звезда» откликается в Вергилии ― ей знакомо терять (почти) всё. Разве что под землю она так и не провалилась ― хотя её неудачи порой сравнимы и не с таким. Взять хотя бы наёмничью.

— Пхах… Да. Рассеченный ветром звук, в голове лишь сердца стук…

Вергилии остаётся лишь промолчать.

В этом молчании недостаточно неодобрения, но именно с Ви она, увы, не столь строга.

Даже с этой бархатистой усмешкой в голосе видно, как Ви нравится говорить даже пропавший билет. Вергилия тоже знает: этот задумчивый взгляд с небоскрёба на слишком кишащую людьми арену ― это тихая удовлетворённость. Даже если они опоздали. Последнее, в отличие от места, Вергилию категорически не устраивает, даже если здесь дико прохладно, а Ви одной рукой держит её за талию ― как раз удобно продев её под расстёгнутое пальто. Как бы Ви ни пыталась тонко ехидничать, что её-то как раз согревать и не стоит, Вергилия по-прежнему предпочитает думать, что греться об неё вот так, на вид презирая тёплые вещи, приятно.

― Нельзя контролировать то, что падёт безвозвратно вниз, ― наконец-таки разобрав слова, произносит Вергилия.

Подальше от прожекторов и поближе к звёздам это звучит почти пророчески.

Будь Вергилия более настроена на откровения ― так бы и сказала. Но перед глазами встаёт счёт за билеты, время, которое они, взяв второй мопед напрокат, потратили на очень долгий поиск парковки, охрану, которой не понравилась трость Ви, невзирая на показанный вывихнутый сустав, отдавленные ноги в толпе…

― Порой чего-то, ― проходится кончиком носа Ви прямо за ухом Вергилии, ― Безвозвратного бывает не столь много.

В случае Данте оправданий бы просто не существовало ― только презумпция виновности и никаких поблажек.

В случае Ви годится лишь шепнуть на ухо: «Верну на следующей неделе».

Ну и конечно же, извинений.

― Тебе лучше…

Ви выдыхает на ухо:

― Извини. Нашим билетам не стоило пропадать, даже если отсюда всё выглядит отчаянно-красивым.

«Плачущая душа»? «Плач из самой души»? Разобрать припев всё также не получается.

Но снова похоже на прошлое.

Не только её, но и Ви.

Пускай она и никому больше этого не расскажет.

Вергилии знакома такая закрытость.

Колесница на двоих, считай.

И править ей им обеим, как и своими жизнями.

Порыв ветра треплет волосы Вергилии и просто дразнящее движение оборачивается кольцом из жилистых рук ― Ви первая порывается её защитить, словно они обе сейчас сорвутся в пропасть: без двух колёс, вожжжей и белоснежных лошадей.  
Внизу колется огнями небоскрёба и города такая близкая под прозрачным краем купола высота.

Одна для них обеих.

Когда-то Вергилия чувствовала себя такой же пустой и не владеющей своей жизнью ― с Ви их это давно роднит. Ви всегда чует опасности вокруг неё — старых противниц, бывшие цели, неудачные заказы, словно всегда так и делала, а не пыталась выжить, оставив мечту стать крупье.

― Хорошо. Я жду твой долг.

Даже сейчас, вытащив её на крышу мимо ненавистного столпотворения, считая ресницами самые резкие линии созвездий, говоря о том, что в Таро эта бы колесница довела бы до конца все их цели, Вергилия лишний раз убеждается в этом.

Просто у Ви свои способы защищать Вергилию от самой себя.

Ведь когда-то давно эта крыша показалась ей самым лучшим выходом вникуда.


	4. Ненужное тело, аппетитное горло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon, V/fem!Vergil
> 
> V says, that possible, Vergilia thinks that humanity is her weaky. V wants to be near, demonic part of Vergilia needs new food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вергилия/Ви, преканон и прегет, хэдканон, что Вергилии плевать все эти «слабые женщины» у смертных.

― Я не просила, ― резко заявляет ему Вергилия, отворачиваясь к поверженным демонам.

Подобное осе жало издыхающей твари ещё резче хрустит под её сапогом, точно ломаемая кость. Отпавший шип с колючек кажется хрустнувшим стеклом. На третьем шаге Ви снова сидит на корточках перед ней, словно Вергилия и не оборачивалась, чтобы уйти.

― Тогда кого тебе здесь звать? Я ― как раз та часть тебя, отвечающая за то, чтобы мы были чем-либо... цельным.

Последнее он произносит с заминкой, словно от одного его слова Вергилия не то сошьёт их плоть воедино, не то не отпустит от себя, точно добытое сокровище. Ещё кажется, что Ви не чуждо понимание того, чего же нужно самой Вергилии: та не моргая наблюдает, как быстро он отводит глаза после своих слов, но улыбается чуть шире. Со стороны это почти похоже на согласие стать и ужином, и любовником.

― Если так, то ты худшая часть, ― непроницаемо впиваясь в него своими холодными глазами, отвечает Вергилия, а спустя выразительный миг молчания цедит, ― моя смертная часть. Мне ни к чему огрызок юнца, выдающего себя за демоницу.

Ви опускает взгляд на свои руки и горько усмехается:

― Я знаю. Но зачем-то я тебе нужен.

Вергилия едва заметно морщит нос и становится ясно, как для неё это много ― выказать хотя бы сотую долю своей брезгливости.

― Ты даже не похож. Зачем мне облик незнакомого юноши?  
Ви замирает, а потом медленно поднимает глаза на Вергилию:

― Так мне проще быть похожим на тех, кто могли тебе нравиться когда тебя ещё волновали смертные. И в детстве, ещё маленькой, ты одно время презирала себя за то, что не родилась мужчиной. А потом как-то придумала себе друга...

Вергилия нарочито игнорирует последние слова. Ви медленно проходится взглядом по ней и чуть кривит угол рта, точно выдавливая из себя суррогат понимающей усмешки, когда она отвечает:

― Я давно отказалась от таких глупостей, присущих смертным. Мне незачем уподобляться людским иллюзиям и искать себе мужское тело когда в нынешнем любой демон может стать моей пищей.

Вергилия продолжает движение, чья-то принадлежавшая собакоподобной твари черепушка с мутным глазом и раскроенной головой хрустит под ногами фарфоровой крошкой. А за плечом, двигаясь неслышно, шепчет Ви:

― Я предлагаю тебе отсутствие одиночества. Я могу быть рядом, если ты в этом будешь нуждаться.

Вергилия резко сворачивает в сторону, а Ви, словно боясь её задеть, лишь точно отскакивает от неё, но всё ещё находится рядом. Вергилия садится на угольно- чёрный, обросший чем-то похожим на алые водоросли, уступ, а Ви устраивается на весьма условную здесь землю ― прямо у её ног. Вергилия крепче перехватывает рукоять Ямато, наблюдая за тем, чтобы её нельзя было застать врасплох из этого временного укрытия, а взгляд Ви всё чаще скользит по её лицу.

― Ну так что мне считать за ответ? Время здесь условно, но три демоницы поджидают нас здесь примерно через час. Одна из них поглощает за счёт яда. Как видишь, я могу тебе помочь.

Вергилия наконец-то смотрит ему в лицо:

― Ты не другой демон, ― припечатывает она, ― И это совсем тебя не оправдывает.

― Но ты знаешь моё имя, — шепчет в ответ Ви и подвигаясь ближе, привстаёт на не пойми откуда взявшейся трости, задирая голову как можно выше, ― Разве ты не разрешишь мне остаться?

Он смиренно роняет трость к ңогам, когда Вергилия до дерзости долго смотрит ему в глаза. Он тихо выдыхает, слоно боясь выдать не то вынужденность своего положения, не то нетерпение. Он не выглядит удивлённым, когда тянутся руками к его шее, да и вообще, страх кажется ему тленным, преходящим чувством.

― Возможно, ― с нажимом произносит Вергилия, смыкая пальцы на его удивительно податливом к её движению горле, ― Но только если ты докажешь, что способен держать свои людские бредни при себе.

Ви издаёт понимающий смешок и вслед за этим коротко, но приятно вибрирует кожа под пальцами Вергилии, а она сама тут же смыкает хватку всё туже, словно пытаясь сжать этот звук в своей ладони.

Пропоротая отрасиающими в триггере когтями кожа не заживёт так быстро, но Вергилии всё равно. Ей кажется, что всё идёт как обычно: она хочет обладать и добивается желаемого.

А сейчас этим желанием становится нежно вонзить зубы и аккуратно пропороть не покрытую татуировками кожу Ви.

Важная, демоническая часть соглашается: в случае чего пойдёт на корм.

Только вот людской части не хочется отпускать Ви ещё больше.


	5. (с)жаль(ся) у меня на груди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil/fem!Dante, post-DMC3, Vergil is not captured by Mundus, UST, but this tension too difficult for Vergil until Dante enjoying her life. 
> 
> And every time they meets into the agency, Vergil thinks that's his feelings to Dante is the biggest weakness he afraided to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, где не просто Вергилий|фем!Данте, но ещё и Верга из Ада Данте вытащила, и работают они в основном отдельно, а мотивейшены Верга ушли в сторону юста, хоть и большинства силы он лишился.

― Ты снова отвернулся. Брезгуешь моим агентством?

Если хочешь победить ― не смотри на неё.

Не смотри, не-смотри, несмотри.

― Я сейчас чихну от пыли.

Вергилий отворачивается в другой угол ― как раз туда, где чудом цел и не украден музыкальный автомат. В горле клекочет ни за что не сказанное «опять эти пластинки слушал твой любовник». Дело даже не в том, что здесь что-то неправильное, нет. Сказать о таком ― проиграть, показать, дать поддеть корочки на старых ранках.

А его ранки поддевать Данте любит. Даже те, быстро заживающие, настоящие.

В глубине души Вергилию нравится подобная дотошность: с таким же усердием она могла бы его и приласкать, например. До синяков, засосов ― как он подслушивал откровения в ресторане, сестра любит такое.

― Метелка где-то наверху, возле спальни, ― Данте издаёт короткий смешок, ― Можешь проверить, на моей кровати сегодня было не пыльно.

Было? «Сегодня мне было с кем покувыркаться, а ты никого не зовешь на свидание».

Снова насмешка. Выказать раздражение ― значит, продолжить перепалку.

А в перепалке он будет, будет на неё смотреть. Посмотрев ― снова представит Представив её этой ночью ― снова проиграет.

― Я лучше оплачу тебе уборщика чем буду копаться в грязи, которую ты снова притаскиваешь ко мне в комнату.

Она явно прознала о его слабости. Как ― вопрос не первой важности. Может, она вспомнила юность и что он о чём-то проговорился после выпивки на спор. Может, дело в том, что она лет восемь назад не смогла рассчитать на своё получеловеческое тело травки и спутала его тогда с кем-то, а он (было сложно отказываться) попытался её оттолкнуть, а значит, Данте это всё же запомнила. Может, она давно подозревала и сейчас готова рассмеяться ему в лицо от правильности (если вообще можно так назвать верный ответ) свой догадки. А может, просто прожила достаточно среди смертных, раз легко понимает даже его. Особенно его.

Или может...

Да, скорее всего поэтому.

― Ах вот как? А может, мне притащить к тебе персонального уборщика, а, братец-транжира?

Данте знает его, как облупленного.

Его слабости, его пристрастия, его недовольство собственными чувствами.

Для неё это ― лишь как щель между пластинами доспеха, слабое место в триггере, не больше. Ткнуть острым, рассмеяться, посмотреть, как быстро затянется.

― Обойдусь.

Вергилий сглатывает.

― А может, и штат прачек? А то я чувствую, ты недоволен белизной своей очередной рубашки.

Если она смотрит на его уязвлённую гордость ― значит, это не конец. Значит, ей если не лестно, то хотя бы не всё равно.

― Свою кучу в стирку отдай.

Данте, конечно же, не выдерживает: с чего это вдруг она должна уступать?

А потому легко находится с ответом:

― Не беспокойся, в кучку этих вещей я запихиваю тех, кто плохо старались.

Вергилий не выдерживает.

Как именно они не постарались? Что не сделали ей, таскающей к себе явно очередного парня помоложе? Где (по глупости, но неважно, неважно, хватит думать о таком!) они могли сплоховать, если сестра решила над ними насмехаться и чуть что спихнуть с кровати прямо в кучу грязного белья?

Это уже близко к катастрофе ― Вергилий почти оборачивается.

Фырканьем ситуацию уже не исправить.

Обозвать Данте ― значит, подставить самого себя.

Так нельзя.

Смотрится жалко, жалко-жалко-жалко.

Вергилий смотрит в сторону пыли по углам настенных панелей.

С таким настроем недалеко и до «Я бы смог лучше».

Непозволительно.

Данте явно что-то заметила.

Иначе бы не встала, потягиваясь так размашисто, словно хочет показать всю длину продавленного диванчика размахом своих крепких рук.

Иначе бы Вергилий не слышал этого шлёпанья босых ног и шуршания плохо застёгнутой (не думать, как бы он это проверил!) рубашки.

Иначе бы он не видел ухмылку Данте в отражении музыкального автомата, тонкогубую и широкую.

Он знает, как она будет улыбаться, если он обернётся.

Как рассмеётся ему в лицо.

Как станет видно, что это подобие майки на бретельках она стянула ещё вечером.

Как в её глазах отразится знание.

Знание того, что прячется за этим презрением.

Вергилий не боится её удивления. И знания, горького хмыканья, даже (ненужная надежда, избавиться и побыстрей!) иронии от того, что она всё давно поняла.

Больше всего Вергилий боится, что Данте этим знанием воспользуется.

А потому ― не оборачиваться.

― Ну что же, не нравится представлять кого-нибудь в куче грязного белья? ― Данте издаёт глубокий, грудной смешок и Вергилий задирает подбородок.

Нет.

Нет.

Он не вспомнит, как она под травкой дышала ему на ухо, слишком невыносимо, нет.

― Ну и ладно, проклятый чистюля, ― откуда, нет, он же слышал, почему Данте стоит так близко за его плечом? ― Излишки из твоих дорогих вещичек будешь платить сам. Не забудь только позвонить Моррисону, чтобы достал и тебе пару заказов, я сегодня щедрая.

«Я сегодня нашла кого-нибудь получше тебя и отсыпаюсь после того что мы вытворяли! А ещё он явно моложе!», ― слышит Вергилий и старается не скрипнуть зубами от досады.

Не поддаваться, не оборачиваться, стоять на месте.

И потому Вергилий (разве у него так мало сил на это?) лишь буднично отвечает:

― Угу.

Ему страшно не это.

Пускай она близко.

Пускай подразнит.

Пускай разок посмеётся, пока он собирается с силами и выдержит этот бой без единой царапины.

Хорошо.

Только бы потом она ушла, отвернулась.

Только бы он вздохнул с притворным возмущением.

Только тогда он может позволить себе представить её без рубашки.

Только тогда можно поддаться лишь одной из мыслей, ради которой он так не вовремя пришёл.

А запах...

Запах он узнал и раньше, этим запахом он займётся позже ― притащит домой вещи якобы строго для химчистки, утянет в душ одну из её рубашек, закроет рот рукой и будет стонать только «Данте, прекрати!», представляя, как бы зажала рот сестра.

Вот тогда её запах, запах возбуждения и сна, пота и той, кто ни о чём не вправе узнать, больше не будет столь сильно его пугать.

Сейчас же он должен не поддаться.

Данте, судя по звуку, чешет макушку и шлёпает наверх.

Мешок Вергилий ловит не глядя.

Она вытащила его из Ада, буквально вырвала за шкирку, сделала их сильными, терпела его «приступы вечной уборки», но даже после всего одну тайну он ей ни за что не отдаст.

Сейчас он обернётся.

К счастью для него, Данте копается за диваном, ноя что-то про потерявшийся носок.

― Потом найдёшь, я опаздываю, ― быстро находится с ответом Вергилий и спешит к двери.

Данте нагоняет его уже на крыльце и в отражении его блестящей даже после ночного дождя машине видно лишь её чуть растерянное лицо.

Как хорошо, что только на миг! С него уже хватило!

Вергилий почти готов назвать эту встречу удачной.

А потом сначала слышит, а следом только чувствует хлопок.

Беда не в том, что она явно что-то знает, думает Вергилий, глядя на ладонь, с силой хлопнувшую его по плечу. 

Ладонь похожа на ужалившую змею или ему так вечно кажется?

— Заходи давай вечером, ― лениво зевает Данте за спиной.

Вергилий умоляет себя не обернуться снова.

Нет, она явно что-то знает.

Но вся беда в том, что эту слабость, этот жалящий, поистине змеиный комок чувств в груди он не желает показывать даже ей.

Эту слабость он искоренит в себе сам.


	6. О ножах, пластырях и дождевиках в лягушках: часть первая. [About knives, patches and raincoats in frogs: the part one]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вергилий возмущённо попытался выглянуть из-за его спины, но Неро не сдавался: его четырёхлетнего папашу явно стоило убедить в том, что он важен и нужен. На всякий случай. Во избежание деревьев из Ада, башен, нападений демонов и прочей чертовщины в будущем.
> 
> ____________________________  
> AU, where Nero raises half-demonic twins and (slowly) understands, how difficult it was for Eva (and any another wiman with children). Yes, Dante and Vergil are almost four-year and Nero can call only Nico to ask delivery them some necessary things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посткон, kid!Данте, kid!Вергилий, Неро, воспитание по силам и без них, фоном Нико и Кирие (ибо хватит с них обеих воспитания детворы).

― Отдааааааай!

В детский сад отводить их было страшно: до чего дойдёт эта склонная к совсем не пустяковым по людским меркам дракам малышня ― было неясно.

― Неть!

Нет, укусы, конечно же, не считались у них за шутливую возню, а царапины в ходе беготни наперегонки, толкания локтями в попытках столкнуть друг друга с лестницы ― всего лишь мелочью, на которую не требовались даже пластыри.

― Ну Вёлдзииил!

Правда, их у Неро всё равно просили ― как он успел заподозрить, просто потому что им нравилось цеплять на себя множество полосок в разноцветных динозаврах или блёстках. И вышагивать потом по агентству с таким видом, будто шрамики ― это уже медали за отвагу.

― Это мой пластыль.

В том, что прибегать на зов и рёв нужно именно потому, что следует доказать им обоим, что их любят и не бросят «в плиют», как говорил Данте, Неро не сомневался. А убедиться в том, что четыре года ― возраст, когда воспитывать тяжело, он успел ещё до того, как оказалось, что из учинённого «Ямато» разрыва вывалились два слишком знакомых полудемонёнка.

― Нело, он съел мою касу!

У которых сейчас по расписанию была прогулка и хоть немного дисциплинирующие занятия с тренировочными мечами. Учить их драться оказалось важным ― ставшие заново детьми отец и дядя совсем не знали меры, а от парочки «Это я нечаянно!», «Нет, это всё он!» плакали так, что уговоры «потерпеть, к вечеру и следа не останется», никогда не действовали. Для всех «приучены к боли» нужно было время.

― Нет, она моя!

Открытые раны и переломы точно не входили в планы Неро — его кровь не могла никого залечить, а даже мелких демонов, которых Неро по наивности ещё мечтал сразить в качестве приработка, они ещё боялись.

― Нет, моя! Ты клубнисьную не есь!

Поэтому начиналось самое важное: сборы на улицу.

Кирие он когда-то похвастался, что справится сам, что нет-нет, это будет недолго, ей не следует срываться на материк, он быстро, ещё и поболтать успеют!

Подумаешь, какие-то полтора часа.

Вначале Неро ещё надеялся, что его родной отец будет более похожим на себя в зрелом возрасте: спокойный, степенный мальчик, весь в книжках и дающий хоть несколько часов покоя. Ещё Неро надеялся на помощь Нико: посидеть с этими двумя, дать Неро спокойно сходить за продуктами и кучей детских вещей, не привлекая внимания, купить что-то для себя. Также он очень надеялся и ждал, что Кирие поможет советами ― он как раз оплатил все долги за телефон.

И все эти надежды ему пришлось вынести на помойку, прямо вместе со всем хламом от почти никогда его не выносившего Данте.

Впрочем, его дядя был шалопаем и сейчас:

― Я заблал, я заблал, Вёлдзил дулак!

Вергилий от возмущения согнул вилку в ровный прямой угол (педантично, даже зубчики!) и ощерился так, что напомнил Неро, как нужно выговаривать букву «р». И в обучение этих малявок всем сложным звукам людской речи эти методы точно не входили.

― Данте! Отдай Вергилию его порцию! У нас остался только один вид каши!

На этих словах Неро вовремя себя одернул и ему сразу же стало не очень радостно от переспектив как минимум на десять лет жизни: любое крепкое словцо следовало исключать гораздо чаще, чем он привык. От желания сорваться на ком угодно, даже на Нико с её самыми точными поставками буквально любой еды и вещей, желание сбежать из агентства усилилось втрое.

Боже, неужели он надеялся когда-то дозвониться Кирие?

― Не буду дл-ррр-угую кашшшу, ― звук «ш» выходил у Вергилия на славу, даже несмотря на третью, совсем не равномерную для близнецов, (полудемоническую?) смену молочных зубов, ― И помидо-рры не буду!

Вергилий не бегал всё утро, удивительно долго, но вполне степенно съел свою порцию и взялся за вторую, даже не прося такой вредной лапши из проезжавшего мимо фургончтиа (как хорошо, что Нико радовала его ещё и фаст-фудом!) и не кидаясь в Данте столовыми приборами.

Но как оказалось, это было затишье: стоило Неро сбегать расплатиться с курьером от единственной предоставлявшей подобные услуги прачечной, как оказалось, что нужно варить ещё одну порцию каши, также щедро сдабривая её кончавшимися вареньем и сухофруктами, постараться не испачкать кучу детских вещичек в крови (третий счёт за неделю был ему не по карману) и конечно же, не взыть от того, что завтрак нужно начинать заново.

Единственный уцелевший помидор Неро схватил уже без раздумий: горький опыт научил его аж нескольким вещам. И одной из них было правило есть без откладывания на потом: другая возможность поесть самому могла и не подвернуться ― каждая попытка накормить этих двоих не оставляла выхода не то что с кухни, а даже в направлении своей законной порции.

Сейчас стоило поймать зачинщика этой самой бури, от которой Неро всё ещё изредка вздрагивал, когда Вергилий был молча и неотвратимо чем-либо недоволен. Как и сейчас, он не возмущался: просто смотрел, как Неро пытается что-нибудь решать.

Сейчас времени на испуг точно не оставалось: Данте, гикая и вопя, резво перемахнул через стул, размахивая ложкой с кашей, Вергилия приходилось всеми силами оттеснять ибо он явно был готов пойти на брата с вилкой и мясным (где только успел достать?) ножом наперевес.

Данте вооружился ещё и ковшом: теперь он разбрызгивал кашу ложкой: тот факт, что чистюля Вергилий не злился и не разбрасывал всё вокруг себя, пытаясь найти салфетки чтобы эту самую кашу оттереть, пугал Неро больше, чем столовые приборы в спине. Неужели они так ссорились и в детстве? Или его бабушка потратила на мир между ними все остававшиеся ей годы жизни?

Тем временем Данте пробежался по столешнице в пропитавшихся молоком и вареньем (чем он лез в банку?) носках, перепрыгнул ещё раз через один стул, затем второй, а потом развернулся к Вергилию:

― Не поймаешь, не поймаешь!

Неро из последних сил шикнул:

― Данте, не зли его!

А затем вовремя перехватил Данте под мышки.

Конечно же, его ныне малолетний дядюшка пинался будь здоров.

Но когда Неро, с третьей попытки перехватив Данте, обернулся, то удивился, что остался без едной царапины сам: нож в руке Вергилия замер буквально в дюйме от его буквально секунды назад уязвимой спины.

А потом Вергилий словно очнулся: увидел нож, ошарашенных Неро и потихоньку терявшего свой бойкий настрой Данте, свою сжавшую нож маленькую ладонь.

Данте не спрашивал, что это было ― видимо, сказывались предыдущие драки.

Но корчить гримасы он перестал ― только заёрзал на стуле, куда его усадил Неро и непонимающе захлопал глазами.

― Вергилий, ― осторожно начал Неро, — отдай нож. Ты же помнишь, каким концом отдают острые вещи?

Вергилий медленно нахмурился, а затем непонимающе протянул нож Неро.

Неро осторожно, не сводя глаз с Вергилия, спрятал его на верхнюю полку.

― Понимаешь, что мог поранить меня или брата? Серьёзно причём, ― на последней фразе Неро едва успел понять, что пока ещё ни на кого не кричит, ― Я говорил тебе, почему оружие ― это не игрушка? Или мне забрать твой тренировочный меч?

Последнее явно отрезвило Вергилия: он резко замотал головой, а Неро, бросив недовольный (но навряд ли действующий) взгляд на Данте, подошёл ближе.

— Послушай, я куплю тебе другую кашу в следующий раз, хорошо? И я знаю, что Данте тебя снова дразнил. Только доешь свою порцию, ладно?

Вергилий не поддался на уговоры, но и не закончил их стандартным «нет, хочу пряммо сейчас!». Причина была проста ― он смотрел за спину Неро и тот тут же заслонил от него явно гримасничавшего Данте: чтобы не дразнил опять.

Вергилий возмущённо попытался выглянуть из-за его спины, но Неро не сдавался: его четырёхлетнего папашу явно стоило убедить в том, что он важен и нужен. На всякий случай. Во избежание деревьев из Ада, башен, нападений демонов и прочей чертовщины в будущем.

― Он просто дразнится, а не хочет, чтобы ему делали больно, Вёрджил. Как и я не хочу того же тебе.

На этих словах Неро неловко потрепал его по макушке и быстро вернулся к Данте ― ничего не попишешь, Вергилий сможет осознать всё потом, когда немножко успокоится.

А пока нужно было усадить Данте на руки и попробовать выиграть битву за съеденный завтрак.

В том, что Данте будет брыкаться при приближении ложки и плеваться нелюбимой черникой ему прямо в глаза, Неро не сомневался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ищу переводчицу хотя бы для дженовых работ.


	7. О ножах, пластырях и дождевиках в лягушках: часть вторая. [About knives, patches and raincoats in frogs: the part two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё те же kid!Данте, kid!Вергилий, Неро, фоном Нико и Кирие. Если вам вдруг кажется что Неро совершает воспитательные ошибки то... так и есть!

Кашу они, как ни странно, доели. Подумаешь, пара брызг на стол во время еды ― зато быстро. Кажется, это грозило перерасти в еду наперегонки, в ходе одной из которых Неро уже успел побегать между двумя поперхнувшимися полудемонятами, но в этот раз и каша, и нарубленные в «салат» овощи, и даже какао закончились гораздо быстрее.

Теперь они решили, что с них послушания достаточно и конечно же, побежали к подержанному ящику с кучей игрушек ― тот как раз примостился напротив автомата, а Неро со своей подработкой на выходных в автосервисе (как хорошо, что Моррисон все же имел опыт воспитания!), увы, пока не накопил денег на второй. Когда-то он ещё жалел об автомате, а не о детской мебели или вещах.

Поиск тренировочных мечей был, конечно же, поводом: побегать, покричать и... дать Неро весьма сомнительную минуту передышки. После таких вот «сомнительных минут отдыха» вечно что-то случалось.

Сегодня это был старый зонт, найденый вечером у детского сада: лягушачья морда, желтые глаза, застёжка в форме лапки. Как раз в той прозрачно-зелёной части, где на лягушачьей морде была нарисована чёрная «ноздря», изначально была вырезана дырка. Вторая появилась как-то незаметно, но тогда Неро, со вздохом отняв находку, всё же клятвенно заверил, что зонт отдаст как только почистит: у Кирие грязные вещи всегда отправлялись в раковину, и тогда Неро ещё надеялся, что подаёт малышне не менее замечательный пример. Аккурат до тех пор, пока они не закапризничали с «хотим сейчаааааас!» ― то есть спустя несколько секунд. Тогда Неро не заметил, что Вергилий выражал своё недовольство криками и пинками только для того, чтобы не отставать по громкости от брата. Сейчас Неро замечал его протесты уже с того момента как Вергилий слишком долго не давал ему руку, чтобы перейти через дорогу.

― Отдаааааай.

Дожёвывать Неро (что он вообще схватил с тарелки? объедки крекера?) уже не стал ― нужно было разнимать братьев, поссорившихся за игрушки. И вот как его драгоценная бабушка с этим справлялась? Что за «хотим одинаковое внимание», как зачитала ему из какого-то журнала Нико и подтвердил Моррисон, им подавай ещё?

Теперь вздыхать Неро было некогда: на полу валялись ножницы, а вторая ноздря зонтика-лягушки «задышала» за счет ещё одной дырки.

― Ты нел-ровно-о! ― возмущался Вергилий, вытягивая (к счастью, неживую) лягушку за клеёнчатые глаза.

― Нет, я плавильно! ― тянул за ядовито-зелёную ручку Данте.

Неро не успел осознать, в который раз за день употребляет эпитеты то «святая», то «драгоценная» по отношению к Еве как его руки сами потянулись к зонтику, а Данте от испуга неожиданно нажал на кнопку, и спицы больно хлестнули Неро по ладоням.

К радости Неро, зонт просто сложился вокруг его руки. К его же несчастью, спицы в зонтике выдержали даже силу двух весьма резвых и воинственных (вот вечно они так!) полудемонят.

― Ну... Зачем... Так больно... ― только и охнул Неро.

Краем глаза он успел подметить, как Вергилий перестал тянуть зонт на себя, а Данте отпустил ручку и стал что-то на ней рассматривать. И прежде чем он успел решить, правильно ли показывать его упёртым дядюшке и отцу всю свою реакцию на боль, исключая ругань, Данте нажал на ручку.

Свободной (спасибо, что в этот раз по руке не от тебя, папочка!) рукой Неро едва успел оттащить Вергилия — тот всегда слишком хорошо помнил свои обиды. И получив от Данте ещё одну (уже нечаянную) «оплеуху» краем зонтика, мог не уняться аж до самого вечера. А то и дольше ― уж ему ли не знать...

― Я несянно! ― только и успел выговорить Данте, а Вергилий заглянул под зонт: действительно ли так больно «насему Нело»?

Царапины и следы спиц немного бледнели на глазах.

Оглядевшись, Неро понял, что на него смотрят две пары удивлённых глаз.

― Мама! Ты говолил, сто знаес насу маму!

― И сламы на тебе зазивают пости как на нас!

― Но ты не папа!

― И ты не знаес так много про демонов, как он!

Неро не знал, как отпираться ― до сих пор он считал, что близнецы считают Еву умершей, как было весной. И для прикрытия рамку с фото он не убирал ― оставил в качестве доказательства, что он правда «родня вашей мамы».

Догадливые, о их бабушка, получерти, что ещё сказать.

Пока Неро придумывал отговорки, Данте и Вергилий уже успели потрогать его ладонь и теперь резко перешли на шмыганье носом:

― Хотииим к мааамееее!

― К наааасееей мааааааме!

Неро не знал, что на это сказать: только потянулся к ним обоим и сгрёб в охапку:

― Ну... Вы же должны понять...

Что именно они должны были понять ― Неро додумать не успел.

Все его слова перекрыл один заставлявший зажмуриться от громкости вой:

― Не хотиииииим позааааааааал! Маму вытасят, — кажется, это был Данте, — А потом повезут в больнисууу, как в том киноооооо!

На этих словах Неро замер.

Так значит, это он всё неверно понял? Они, можно сказать, как-то по-своему помнят, что Евы нет в живых? Какая ещё часть их воспоминаний сохранилась в этих двух маленьких белесых головах?

― Мама смотрит за вами, ― нашёлся Неро, ― видите вон тот портрет? Мне его передали, чтобы она всегда была рядом и улыбалась вам.

― Хосу зывуююю, ― Прохныкал Данте ему в плечо.

― И стобы её ни обизали! ― со знакомым упрямством стиснул его плечо Вергилий.

С «живую» Неро, увы (а как бы хотелось, ему нужен хотя бы совет!), помочь не мог. А вот с «не обижали» ― пожалуйста.

Покряхтев для больше виду, Неро усадил их обоих на руки:

― Ну-ну. Вы же видели мой пистолет и меч. А как я того демона прогнал, а? ― Неро впервые за всё время почувствовал себя тем самым важным и сильным взрослым, на которого так смотрели все сироты, ― Если вы будете тренироваться, то вырастете такими сильными, что никто не сможет обидеть тех, кого вы любите.

― Плавда? ― ну конечно же, первым проявил недоверие его отец.

― И мы плогоним демонов и монстлов, как в том кино?

Отмахнувшийся от какого-то невнятного «Лишь бы не друг друга» Неро почувствовал, как кровь приливает к ушам и кивнул:

― Именно!

Впрочем, ростки его гордости собственным воспитанием тут же были нагло затоптаны вопросом:

― А я буду растить лапку, как лягушка?

Данте, кто же ещё. Та передача о живой природе сделала своё дело: его дядя, оказывается, хотел себе свою боевую питомицу, даже несмотря на слова ведущей что увы, но в неволе этот вид вроде бы теряет весь свой яд. Но хоть букву «ш» стали чаще выговаривать.

― Нет, это была яселиса! Ясселиса! Она отластила хвост!

― Нет, лягуська! Лягущ-шка!

― Нет, яселисса! Ящ-щериса!

Неро явно не спевал за спором.

― Лягуска!

― Яселиса!

Неро открыл было рот для воспитательного «Хватит!», но тут же зажмурился и чуть не выронил близняшек из рук: те задрыгались у него под мышками и закричали тем самым криком, от которого даже у него, привычного к грохоту, взрывам и шуму взрывов и грохоту автомастерской, в голове словно начинала дребезжать куча булыжников. Судя по боли, которую крики вызывали, эти «булыжники» пытались пробить голову возносившего очередные мольбы (или слова благословения на родительское терпение) Неро изнутри. Причем так, чтобы разом и радикально избавить его от страданий.

А между тем крики нарастали, и, во избежание других неприятностей, Неро поставил Вергилия и Данте на пол, предварительно легонько, словно по нечаянности, встряхнув. Увы, это не помогло: отпрыскам (вот уж правда, чёртов дедушка!) Спарды уже не нужен был даже Неро, чтобы продолжать в том же духе. Ну вот, опять...

― Лягуска! Лягуска, ― топнул ногой Данте.

― Нет, яселиса! Яселиса убезыт от своего хвоста!

— Нет! Нет! Лягуска тозе мозет!

― Не мозет!

― Неть, мозет!

Неро не выдержал уже на первом «мозет»:

― Хватит. Одевайтесь уже.

Спокойной фразы никто не поняли. Неро бы с удовольствием закричал, но какой в этом прок, если начиная спорить, они часто не могли уняться аж до хрипоты, вновь пришедших в порядок глоток и снова охрипших голосов.

― Ого! ― из последних сил разыграл удивление Неро.

И внезапно две маленьких белоснежных головы посмотрели в его сторону.

Неро, про себя моля, чтобы остатки его терпения не запороли такое чудо, как прервавшийся без окриков и мучений спор его родни, тут же присел на корточки и укоризненно покачал головой:

― Нет-нет-нет, ― от попытки изобразить снисходительную ухмылку ему на миг показалось, что слишком явно задергался левый глаз, ― Кажется вы кое-что забыли.

Как и надеялся Неро, его тут же синхронно спросили:

― Сто-о-о?

Неро махнул (это что, дрожь в пальцах?) рукой:

― Ну как же вы кого-то защитите, если забыли кое-что очень важное. 

Данте и Вергилий непонимающе переглянулись, и прежде чем они начали носиться вокруг с вопросами, Неро снова покачал головой:

― Раздельно вы никого не защитите. Когда вы не держитесь вместе и не дружно, когда ссоритесь, обижаете друг друга, и пытаясь показать, что всегда лучше только кто-то один из вас, не видите ничего вокруг.

― Но мы... Мы смотлим! И показываем длуг длугу!

Неро тут же напомнил:

― Но ведь вы только что чуть не сломали зонтик, пытаясь отнять его. А ведь у вас два таких зонта. Я знаю двух девочек, которые всегда ходили под одним зонтом и никогда не пытались его отобрать одна у другой. А потому никогда не мокли, пока другие ссорились. Вместе им гораздо лучше, видите?

Ладно, пример с «девочками» был изначально неудачным ― от мыслях о Нико, жившей почти бок о бок с Кирие, начало предательски саднить в груди. А с Нико сейчас ссориться было себе дороже. И Неро понимал, что поднявшуюся волну раздражения ему просто нечем крыть: если Данте и Вергилий смогут хотя бы справиться со сборами, то аж через три дня он как-нибудь попытается объяснить Нико, что ему не так. Если его родня вдруг не отвлечётся на благоразумно закинутую на верхнюю полку раскраску во всяких чешуйчатых гадах, за которую они ссорились в любое время дня и ночи, то скорее всего, этот разговор о ревности к Кирие закончится просто его ворчанием и ничем больше.

Поэтому Неро предусмотрительно протянул руки им обоим:

― Пойдёмте. Если вы такие дружные и послушные, то я куплю вам по мороженому и пончику в парке.

Обещание сладкого тут же дало ему фору: чистые рубашки и носки он благополучно забрал из ящика, по дороге захватил две чудом не измазанные грязными детскими ручонками пары штанов и также без происшествй нашёл обе толстовки в непонятных загогулинах вместо узора. Не страшно, что находить это всё пришлось буквально бегом, прямо под странное подобие песенки, которую Данте придумал на ходу:

― Молозеное ― мне, а пончики ― тебе! Молозеное ― мне, а пончики ― тебе! 

На слове «пончики» слышалось упрямое топанье ногой: похоже, Вергилий выражал так своё согласие с грядущей «наградой».

Наверное, поэтому они так быстро переодевались: как обычно, для Данте было тяжело застегнуть верхнюю пуговку, но он, старательно пыхтя, всё же натянул на себя всё, что мог. Вергилий же не любил (ничего удобного с ними не выберешь) капюшоны на куртке и сейчас недовольно мычал, но не давался его поправить.

Неро почти обрадовался происходящему: быстро почти оделись, быстро почти собрались, вот сейчас он возьмёт и достанет с полки этот наполовину пустой, но заранее стащенный пьяной Нико мешок с детскими носками и всё, они будут молодцы, как не потрепать их обоих за такое за щёч...

― Отда-а-а-ай!

От неожиданности Неро чуть не упал со стула. Поначалу он не понял: как же так, он не мог дать выпасть этой раскраске, не мог ничего с ней сделать! Просто отложил ещё подальше злополучную вещь ― как раз до тех времён, когда у него будут силы раскрашивать её содержимое вместе с ними, когда он наконец-таки наловчится не рвать на себе волосы от того, как быстро это дело превращалось в разнимание хнычущих и пинающихся Данте с Вергилием.

― Мой! Мой! 

― Нет, мой!

Правда оказалась гораздо ближе ― с верхней полки попросту упал носок и его снова пытались растянуть до размера чулка две пары рук.

Отбирать пришлось резко — с большим трудом, шипением «вы пойдете в других» и подозрением, что они, оба отпрыска (ну уж нет, никого он не бросит, как его орущий папаша!) Спарды повиснут на носке на вытянутых руках, прямо над полом.

Надорвавшийся носок ознаменовался воплем, и на этот раз Неро просто всучил им по две одинаковых пары вместо любимых:

― Они одинаковые, ясно?

Спустя минуту воплей они всё же справились с носками и побежали к двери:

― Гулять! Гулять! ― канючил Данте.

― Открой, открой! ― требовал Вергилий.

Кажется, на нём снова отыгрывались за запрет.

Неро сам не понял, что чуть не выломал ручку, встав между ними и дверью:

― Ещё одно замечание ― и вы остаётесь без пончиков и мороженого на обратном пути, поняли?

Наступившая тишина означала только одно ― Данте и Вергилий всё же в чем-либо могут договориться. В этот раз они солидарно молчали от обиды, хотя наказания им пока что не грозило. Подумаешь, стычка. Подумаешь, какие-то цифры на бумажках, которые нужно отдать «той классной тёте на фургоне» за одежду и еду.

Ничего страшного, для них обоих это проще, чем стоять и совершенно ничего не делать, пока Неро застёгивает на них куртки в ящерках, как раз неудобных даже для его пальцев на неудобных пуговицах и достаёт любимые дождевики и сапоги с лягушками.

Неро успел сесть и выдохнул про себя: пронесло.

К тому, что в ответ на такое строгое наказание они буквально у крыльца начнут кричать и канючить всё уже в парке и рядом с каждым магазином, он почти привык.


	8. As I dance with the human tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вергилий|фем!Ви
> 
> Название зеркалит строчку из песни Breaking Benjamin, не сомневайтесь.  
> _________________  
> Vergil/fem!V, unrealised tension as usual.
> 
> No doubts: chapter title mirrors quote from Breaking Benjamin. And yes, I need the someone to translate this chapter at least.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies  
I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong  
_

Так близко — слишком опасно.

Она слишком понимающе улыбается.

Слишком мягко смотрит.

Слишком похожа выражением лица на мать.

Просто круг налево — и под конец подстраховать её, как только запрокинет голову и словно изображая трепещущие крылья, вытянет обвитые черным узором руки за головой.

— Ты как раз и выглядишь тем, кого рисуют настоящим искусителем.

Белая шея, сползший с груди кулон.

Не выдавать себя.

Не сметь переводить взгляд.

В её выражении лица слишком много тепла.

С таким же теплом на него смотрела демоница, которую подсылал к нему Мундус.

Страшнее всего для Вергилия увидеть именно её лицо.

Не выходит — Ви заваливается вбок, Вергилий — одной рукой ловит её под спину: она хочет больше, чем позволяет ей хромота и выносливость.

В этом они правда похожи.

Хотеть больше, чем у них есть.

Вслух Вергилий не признаётся: он и без того в опасности.

Слишком опасно так долго терпеть, когда она прижимается в танце, слишком опасно слышать, как её к нему всё время тянет, слишком опасно принимать всерьез, что он для неё хорош и красив.

Принимать, а не любить себя — ещё не столь постыдно, если это проходит. Но от принятия слишком легко забыть о целительном «я недостаточно силён». Забывая об, этом, Вергилий знает, как сильно поплатится за свою ошибку. Самовлюблённый — значит, беспечный. Такой, от которого противно. Такой, кем легко воспользоваться. Такой, как Данте.

А потому принять любую её ничтожнейшую лесть — опасней втройне.

Она уже всаживала трость ему в хребет и Вергилия, казалось, переплавляло наживую, тянуло изнутри, горело, раздуваясь, точно стекло. Она явно знает про что-то хрупкое внутри него. И уже этим она, смертная, сильнее его.

Непозволительно сильней.

А ещё — тем, что ближе к нему чем кто бы то ни было. Слишком близко к коже её рука над его воротником. Слишком знающе она замечает каждый его жест, кажется, даже по одному несдержанному выдоху. Слишком легко к нему идёт, словно они всегда будут видимы и осязаемы друг для друга.

Поставив её, Вергилий почти готов прекратить — он её подстраховал, уговор на танец соблюдён, можно отвернуться или притвориться недовольным её жаждой танцевать только так, надрываясь изо всех сил.

Последнее, конечно же, будет ложью.

Желания добиться идеала в своих целях в ней тоже хватает.

— Ты меня не разочаровал.

С первого видения о ней все идёт неправильно. Насколько Вергилий помнит, среди тех смертных, заблуждениями которых его пытались опутать и ослабить, хвалить за танец нужно Ви.

В некотором смысле это верно: здесь и сейчас больше усилий принадлежит ей. Но только если повторять себе, что она в нём ошибается и что он не слаб.

Вергилий уже усвоил тот урок.

Как противницу хвалить её точно не стоит.

Но не уважать её — точно глупо.

Вергилий не может не признать, что общая у них и жажда уважения. Если и она правда его часть — то этой иногда бывает даже поровну. Демоны часто путают это чувство со страхом и повиновением.

Ви материализует копию Ямато в руке. ~~Также незаметно она может его и раздеть.~~

― Нет, ― припечатывает Вергилий.

Никаких копий. Никакого фальшивого убийства. Ви всегда знала, что по договору должна исчезать сама. А их договорёность ― ещё ровно одно движение, не больше.

Молчние обволакивает их и вот-вот треснет, разбиваясь осколками об её бархатистый голос.

Нет. Вергилий пытается отойти ― финал слишком долго откладывается. Даже если длится всего отмеренными его «раз, два, три» секундами.

― Время вышло.

И зачем ему каждый раз снисходить до неё, напоминать?

Она говорит:

― Я не прощаюсь.

Вергилий молчит.

Ви добавляет:

― Чем больше ты меня отвергаешь, тем больнее тебе будет в дальнейшем.

Вергилий старается дышать не так часто. Нет, его человечность не должна его поработить. Он ведь не слаб, не слаб!

Ви ухмыляется, но у неё всё те же, ласковые, ~~совсем как у матери~~ , глаза.

― Прими меня ― и боль исчезнет.

Разумеется, вместе с ней.

Вергилий изображает поклон: встаёт на одно колено, берёт её запястье в ладони. Ви манерно тянет к нему руку: танец нужно завершить эффектным жестом, публика как раз разразится буквально адским хохотом ― вместо аплодисментов Вергилий получит капельку свободы от своей слабой части.

Отлично.

Ви вздрагивает от его рук на талии ― ей хочется быть к нему близко, непозволительно близко. Вергилий не отнимает рук.

Ничего нового ― он просто должен выдержать эту уловку с фальшивой тягой к нему.

Ощущение тепла понемногу тает.

Вергилий закрывает глаза ― сейчас он постарается и всё закончится.

Нужно лишь вспомнить, что её время истекло. Пора вырвать свою боль с корнями.

Пальцы наконец-таки чувствуют _ничего_.

Вергилий слышит приближающихся демонов и достаёт Ямато.

После стычки Вергилий скажет себе, что скучает лишь по пустоте под пальцами, а не по тому опасному ~~и заманчивому~~ теплу, что даёт ему присутствие Ви.

Но она так и останется слишком знакомой его рукам.

**Author's Note:**

> ООС-нута Вергилия, ООС-нута Ви, а для описания подошло бы и «Утоп Данте. Совсем утоп» которым я проспойлерила суть драббла в переписке и мем с подписью «Вы утопили деда»
> 
> Разумеется, это было интересно ― особенно после поведения Данте в новелле.


End file.
